Chara
Character Info Chara is a human child and the main central threat to everyone good and sometime evil(depending on some villains like Archer the Crocodile). She is the evil spirit that represent the path of Genocide, Holding the determination of killing anyone and anything the lives to increase their power(or LV). Despite being dead many years ago, She always find away to possess any soul to follow this path. Her determination is what kept her around even when her soul is shattered to dust. Rumor said that in some point in the future, when the time is right, She will strike again with a team. After countless of years, Even being trapped in the underworld after almost possessing a body of another universe timeline, As seen in Mobiustale Saga, She manage to show her power thank to the help of both Rabies and Zavok and around the Kingdom Hearts Saga, She was the ultimate evil with a team of other dark hearted villains. Her fate however after a long battle, Would be sealed with Piraka Chaos when Mei would accidently set off a frost cannon at the crystal planet and cause the Mistake Event at Mobius, Freezing everyone and everything to near extinction. As the Guardian of the Souls manage to later revived every character, including some who would take an After War effect, She along with Piraka Chaos would remain sealed forever to prevent another war. Compare to Piraka Chaos who have many people that honor him, Chara have one as the last soul survivor of the Heartless Army is still out-there holding keeping the team alive. The man who currently waiting for the right time to strike even if it take countless years. A man by the name of Bill Cipher. Backstory After the war between Human and Monsters, Chara was the first ever human to fell into Mount Ebott. After falling into the Underground, Chara was taken in by Toriel and Asgore as a second child and was treated with respect equal to their biological son, Asriel. Chara and Asriel became best friends. Monsters spoke of how Chara filled the Underground with hope. One day, after becoming terminally ill from consuming buttercups, Chara expressed the desire to see the Golden Flowers found in their home village. After their death, Chara's SOUL was absorbed by Asriel, and they shared control over a body. Chara carried their own corpse across the barrier and wanted to use their full power. Asriel resisted Chara, which ultimately led to the humans killing the fusion of the two SOULs. Appears in Main Story *Razor Saga *Villain Take-Over Saga (Villain Counterpart only, Queen of the Villain Universe) *Multiple Sagas after that along with Doomsday. *Kingdom Hearts Saga (Main Antagonist and Leader of the Heartless Army) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Asgore Dreemurr (Adopted Father) *Toriel Dreemurr (Adopted Mother) *Asriel Dreemurr (Adopted Brother) *Cressida Zhara (Newborn Daughter) Friends *Doomsday (Bodyguard with equal determination for Genocide.) *Zavok (Romance Interest) *Pearl Star *Bill Cipher *Anazel *Rabies (Formally) *The Heartless Army Enemies *Every Single Living Thing in existent. Ability Her main weapon have always been the Real Knife since she found it. Along with a few weapons she found in the underground, She use them to cause murder against anyone she see. She would improve her fighting skills with each defeat, Making her more impossible to be then before. Trivia * How out ever villains from past era, Chara was known to be the most purest of evil soul to have ever come to anyone mind, Being the main cause of Genocide without caring for anyone or anything in her path to the point of planning on erasing the universe all together. * She can only be friends with villains with high amount of destruction and darkness in their mind such as Bill Cipher. ** While she never met anyone, Her connection is deeply attach to a monster known as Doomsday, seeing how her soul was link to Doomsday when he was created in the Warzone Universe. ** She would make more friend with a bigger interested in killing off every hero alive from the Netherealm, Even getting close to Zavok. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Villain Category:Purest of Evil Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Killer Category:Psychopath Category:Muderer Category:Female Category:Main Antagonist Category:Heartless Category:DBX Contestant Category:DBX Loser